icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IMake Sam Girlier
iMake Sam Girlier is the sixteenth episode of Season Two of iCarly. It was previously titled "iGirlify Sam" and "iMake Sam Girly." Plot Carly celebrates Sam's birthday after the end of an iCarly webcast. During the party, many of the invited guests make her the subject of a Friar's Club-style roast, celebrating her rambunctious activities, among them Wendy who recounts how Sam took her bra, filled it with pudding, then threatened to beat her brother with it unless he gave her his muffin. The last straw is when Pete, a boy she has a crush on who was also invited to the party by Carly, refers to her as "one bad dude." While cleaning out her locker, Sam decides she wants to be girlier and a better person in the hopes of attracting Pete. Carly is more than happy to help her when she asks for advice in this area. Sam's image is transformed (she is told to wear panties instead of boxer shorts) and she has a hard time trying to remain a girly-girl, given the lure of a burger and the presence of a rude senior named Jocelyn and her hench-girls. Later at the Groovy Smoo thie, Sam is ready to go on another date with Pete when Jocelyn and her friends also arrive to bother the iCarly team. She steals their French fries and stuffs them down Sam's blouse. In an effort to thwart Sam's urge to retaliate, Carly confronts the senior over her attitude and is shoved to the ground. Sam is given the go ahead to beat her up, which she is more than eager and able to do. Unfortunately she doesn't realize until it's too late that Pete was watching -who much to the surprise of her and Carly- accepts Sam as she is. Subplot Meanwhile, Spencer starts sporting his tuxedo daily because he thinks it's the only reason why Veronica likes him. He is convinced later that she doesn't just like him in his tux because she kisses him (even though the tux is still on, so she might just like him with the tux on). Trivia *This episode later aired on Nickelodeon as part of an iCarly fan favorite collection, although it did not reach the ratings that iSaved Your Life got. *The yellow bag Sam carries is the bag Missy carries in iReunite with Missy. *Sam actually laughs at a joke Freddie made. "I just hope she doesn't get hungry and eats the soccer team." *Sam doesn't like the word "panties." This is later referenced in iSam's Mom. *This is the first time Sam is referenced by her first-full name, Samantha. *This is the first episode Sam backsasses Carly, stating that 'daffodility' is not a word. *In this episode, Freddie says that he thinks him and Sam as really close friends, but in iReunite with Missy, a later episode, Freddie says that Sam wasn't his friend. Guest stars *Graham Patrick Martin as Pete *Cynthia Dallas as Jocelyn *Valerie Azlynn as Veronica *Mary Ann Springer as Wendy Quotes out an iCarly webcast Carly: Till next time... Sam: ...Get plenty of sleep... Carly: ...Eat lots of dirt... Sam: ...and scream at the sky. Carly: Now to close the show, a song for Sam! Carly: [singing with ensemble, excluding Sam and Freddie] HAPPY BIR... Freddie: [behind camera] Ah, stop! Stop! Stop! Not PD. in the public domain '' '' Carly: [rolling eyes, singing with ensemble] FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW!... Gibby: Hey, Wanna Dance? Veronica: Uhm... No Thanks. Gibby: Why Not? 'Cause I'm different? Your loss, lady! Gibby: A couple years ago, I asked Sam to go with me to the Junior High dance. Everyone: Awwww... Gibby: So she broke my thumb. Wendy: ...and at some point during the slumber party, Sam took my bra, filled it with pudding, and stuck it in the freezer. Then in the morning, she took it out and threatened to beat my brother with it unless he gave her his muffin. Carly: Gibby, don't you want to put your vest back on? Gibby: What are you, a cop?! Spencer: Hey. Party over? Carly: No, but at around 11 o' clock everyone turned invisible. Hey, keep it down you guys! [Sam cleaning out her locker] Carly: Why are you cleaning out your locker? Sam: Just am. Carly: [reaches into wastebasket] But these are your throwin' eggs! a makeover by Carly Sam: I feel like a daffodil. Carly: Good. Then embrace your inner daffodility. [Sam faces Jocelyn after a makeover] Sam: Look, I know I've changed and all, but just how bad would it be if just for one second I rip her head off her body? Sam: [To Jocelyn] Nice girls don't fight. [After picking up her textbook] I like your shoes. [after being attacked by J''ocelyn] '''Carly': Sam? '' '''Sam': Yeah? Carly: Rip her head off! View Gallery for this episode here 213 iMake Sam Girlier Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Images Category:Galleries